


Love and Fireworks

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Jonathan loves Nancy. So he’s parked outside the Wheelers' home, to pick her up for the fair.





	Love and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Our favorite monster hunting power couple goes to the Hawkins 4th of July celebration. A funnel cake may or may not be eaten. As always, they’re not my characters. I just ship them.

Jonathan hates social situations. 

It’s 4th of July Fair time in Hawkins, and Nancy wants to go. She called him this morning, regaling him with stories about fairs of the past. Jonathan never really went to the fair. It was loud, and crowded, and usually the weather was hot. 

But Jonathan loves Nancy. So he’s parked outside the Wheelers' home, to pick her up for the fair.

His knock at their front door is answered by Mike, who rolls his eyes -why are they so gross? - and calls for his sister. She runs down the stairs, wearing a yellow sundress, a huge smile on her face. Jonathan takes a deep breath and hopes maybe they can leave early for some alone time. She kisses him and practically runs to the car.

###

“Let’s ride the ferris wheel first!,” Nancy says, excitedly. She hadn’t been to the fair since she was Mike’s age. Summer activities always got in the way. She and Barb went to the fair every year when they were kids. This time, it’s Jonathan accompanying her.

Jonathan hands the operator two tickets for the ferris wheel, and sits close to Nancy. She kisses his cheek and takes his hand. Jonathan wishes he’d brought his camera. The ride starts. He steals a kiss when their seat stops at the top. Nancy giggles. Maybe going to the fair isn’t so bad after all.

“Let’s get something to eat,” Nancy says. He’s surprised. Nancy? Fair food? He’s seeing a side of her he’s never seen. He wants to see it more.

“We’ll take a funnel cake,” Jonathan tells the vendor. “And two Cokes.” They take their food and drinks, and sit at the nearest picnic table. Nancy grabs a piece, and notices the look on his face. “What?,” she asks Jonathan, taking another piece of their snack. Jonathan pauses. “I’m just happy to see you so excited about this,” Jonathan responds, taking a drink of his soda.  
“It’s much more fun to come here when I have someone to be with,” Nancy responds. “And I can’t think of anyone else I’d want to be here with.” Jonathan kisses her hand, and then Nancy pulls him to her for a kiss. He tastes like fried dough and powdered sugar. It’s electrifying.

###

They spend the next hour playing fair games (Jonathan is reminded that he’s a terrible shot), riding the teacups, and taking another turn on the ferris wheel. It’s getting dark, and Nancy has an idea. “Let’s go to the hill outside town,” Nancy tells Jonathan. “The fireworks are better from there.” Jonathan is thankful for some alone time, and they walk to the car.

They arrive just in time for the fireworks show to begin. They sit close together on the hill, staring in awe at the blues and reds and yellows exploding in the sky. It’s beautiful. Jonathan can’t remember the last time he watched fireworks. He looks at Nancy, her brown hair curling every which way. She has an expression of childlike wonder on her face. She’s ethereal. Nancy turns to look at him as he leans in, kissing her while the sky lights up in celebration above. He feels like a child again. His heart is full.

Below, families are watching the fireworks show. Nancy holds on to Jonathan’s arm, and puts her head on his shoulder.

He thinks he may come to the fair next year, too.


End file.
